A. Field
The invention concerns a firing device consisting of a firearm and its ammunition.
B. Related Art
In particular, the invention concerns a semi-automatic firearm and its ammunition, designed to launch a projectile with reduced lethality, which projectile has to be propelled at low pressure so as not to break.
As pyrotechnical propulsion systems require a high-pressure combustion in order to provide for a regular ballistic cycle, said projectile, due to its fragility, cannot be fired directly as with conventional small caliber ammunition.
Usually, a firearm comprises a barrel with a chamber, an extraction, ejection and feed mechanism.
The present invention presents a firing device comprising a firearm with a barrel which has neither a chamber, nor an extraction or ejection mechanism, as no extraction is required and the ejection is provided for by the ammunition present in the loader.
Usually, in a semi-automatic firearm, the ammunition leaves the loader and is supplied in the arm.
Within the scope of the present invention, the ammunition does not leave the loader during the supply phase, and there is no supply cycle as such.